A Miko's Prophecy
by Lady Kagome
Summary: Sessoc, when Kohana becomes the guardian of the Shikon Jewel, She attacked by her brother for it. When she runs who will she run into? slight AU no inukag, kag doesnt exist. Please R&R chapt. 2 will be posted soon as well


A Miko's Prophecy 

A/n , sess/oc  Beware, watch the rating, I will warn if I put a lemon in, though I can't promise anything! 

Background Info

Kohana is a miko! The jewel is complete, Kagome never existed, Kohana's mother, a miko had the jewel but she died, and she got stuck with it, then her older brother shattered it because Kohana refused to let him have it. After that he tried to rape her when the jewel is complete again, he comes after it, but he makes her think he's all better and was worried and doesn't want the jewel.  Naraku existed and posed the same threat, only Kohana traveled with a small tiger demon cub. ,  She has yet to make her wish. Naraku is not dead

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM THEY ARE MINE!! *Demon lowers come into the room. "Young lady you do not own these characters. Me: DAMN!! I wanted sessy, he's cool. But Kohana, Hoshi, the tiger demon cub,. And Susumu, the evil jerk brother  

Chapter 1 A broken Heart 

'How could he do this to me?' Kohana thought as she ran through the woods. 'I though he was my brother, my protector!'

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~FLASHBACK~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Kohana followed her brother into the small clearing, just outside of town. 

"where are we going Susumu? Why are we here?" She asked

"Do you have the jewel with you?"

"What?!"

"The jewel Do you have it" He asked as his eyes roamed her body, a certain hunger in them. He reached for her face and gently stroked her cheek.

"This is what this is about the jewel" She yelled jerking away from his touch.

"No, it's about making you mine…only mine, now come here you little whore!" He yelled and grabbed at her. She screamed then ran as fast as she could away. She ran through her small villiage, the people looking at her, scornfully. And then they banished her.  

~~*~~*~~*~~*END FLASHBACK~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"That baka! How could he!" Not only had Susumu tried to rape her and take the jewel, he made the villiage hate her, her only home.  

"YOU HAVE JEWEL SHARDS! GIVE THEM TO ME!" A large bear youki burst from the trees.

"I don't think so" Kohana answered calmly pulling out her bow. She concentrated on the arrow in her hand. She fired the mystic arrow. It hit the youki in the chest, purifying him, but not before he got a swipe at her chest. Kohana fell to her knees, clutching her chest; the bear youki had gotten her pretty good. 

'_You cannot die, you have yet to fulfill the prophecy,' _a mysterious voice filled Kohana's cloudy mind. 

'Who are you' she thought. 'What prophecy?'

'You are the reincarnation of Midoriko, (a/n spelling??) You will be the one to destroy Naraku and bridge the gap between Humans and youki. YOU CAN NOT DIE! I will make you stronger, so you can fulfill your destiny!' 

A soft pink glow encased Kohana. Her body began shifting, becoming stronger. Her hair grew longer and had bright green streaks, her once brown eyes, became a light green with specks of ocean blue. She filled out in all the right places; her hands grew long graceful claws. Ocean blue stripes gently drew themselves on both cheeks, and wrists and a blue starburst being pierced by a green arrow appeared on her forehead. The last thing to appear was a long fluffy tail. Kohana was gently lowered to the ground, and a protective barrier surrounded her. 

'_Sleep now, no harm shall come to you'_

                Meanwhile a cold demon lord was patrolling his lands when he saw the light pink glow and felt the wave of immeasurable power. 

'What was that' he thought to himself as he headed towards the light. When he got there he had to fight to suppress the gasp of surprise that threatened to escape. There was a beautiful demoness lying unconscious on the ground.  He sniffed the air and growled slightly,

'That is a miko in one of the villages on my lands. How did she turn youki? She's beautiful though' He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. What am I thinking, it's not like I care for her'

He walked a little closer and saw a barrier around her delicate form. He walked a little closer, and went right through it.

'Hmmm, it must protect her from those wishing her harm' he gazed at the miko-youki, and saw that she was bleeding slightly. He kneeled next to her, and saw that the wound had almost closed, but was still bleeding freely. He gently picked her up, (a/n yes he still only has one arm, he is using a wolf demons arm right now) and took to the sky. 

' She can be a teacher and mentor to Rin, thought to himself, thought he knew that was not the reason, the young miko had intrigued him, ever since she pulled the sword from its resting place. HE arrived at his castle and called Jakken. 

"Yes milord? Why did you bring a wench home?" He asked.

"Jakken, do not question me, go make a room ready for the girl, then go play with Rin, if she cries one more time because of you, I will kill you" 

Jakken paled, "Yes Milord" With that he scurried off. 

Sessomaru walked through the halls into the room Jakken had chosen for the girl, it was right between his and Rin's and had doors connecting to both.  He gently lifted her shirt (a/n not in that way you hentais!! He is just making sure she's healed, she is wearing a sports bra like top under her miko garb!!) And looked at the wounds on her abdomen. They would heal quickly. He set her on the bed and walked out of the room. HE called a servant. 

"Yes milord?"

"Hitome, when the girl wakes, you will be her personal servant, tell me when she does awaken."

"Hai Milord" the girl bowed low. With that the demon lord left to his study to think. 

A/N THE END!! How was it!! Please R/R!!! Flames will be used to burn my report card!! Srry it's a little short. Will continue the story though!!! 


End file.
